leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheGreatClockwyrm/Romulus, the Bloodsoul
Abilities= Whenever Romulus strikes an enemy using an ability with the blade of his sword , it creates a spray of blood that deals |magic damage}} of the target's maximum health}} }} to enemies struck. |description2 = The size and shape of the spray varies depending on the ability. * Sunders the ground, causing the blood to erupt upwards in a line. After a 0.5-second delay, the blood crashes down onto the area of effect. * The blood sprays towards Romulus in a line, splattering around him in a 250-unit area of effect. * The first two basic attacks send a spray of blood in a 80 cone to the side, prioritizing the side with more enemy . The third is a piercing thrust that sends the blood in a larger 100 cone behind the target. |description3 = If Romulus is struck by the blood, then he for of his missing health}}. Enemy struck by the blood are marked with Sanguine Gift for 4 seconds. Romulus can basic attack the mark to consume it, instantly for the same amount. |targeting = Direction, Unit |affects = Enemies, Self |spelleffects = Heal |damagetype = }} |notes = * Placeholder. }} Romulus to the target location, slamming down in front himself in a line upon landing. Enemies in the impact point or struck by the hilt take }}. |description2 = Enemies struck by the blade are by 60%, decaying over 2 seconds, and take }}. |leveling = % AD)}}}} |leveling2 = % AD)}}|Amplified Mixed Damage| % AD)}}}} |target range = / |width = 125 |cooldown = |targeting = Ground |damagetype = }} and }} |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |grounded = True |knockdown = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Romulus thrusts forward, dealing in a line, before hooking it back, enemies in his direction and them by 70% for second. |leveling = }} |target range = 600 |width = 150 |cooldown = |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Romulus's next 3 basic attacks gain and }}. The third attack deals . and struck by all 3 attacks are left with a directional Wound for 4 seconds. |leveling = % of the target's maximum health)}}}} |description3 = The Wound receives 10% bonus damage from all sources, and converts a portion of all damage it receives to }}. |leveling3 = %}} |cooldown = |Starts after the attacks time out or the wound expires}} |angle = 120 |targeting = Self |damagetype = }} |affects = Enemies |spellshield = Special |parry = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Romulus marks a target for death, creating a small ring of blood that encircles them for the next 10 seconds. For the duration, Romulus gains |health}} }} when moving towards his target. |description2 = Every time Romulus damages a target with a basic attack or ability, he adds a stack, up to 8. Each stack increases the radius and damage of this ability by 25%, up to a maximum 200% increase. |description3 = Upon reaching maximum stacks, the death of the target, or after the duration expires, the ring detonates, dealing to all enemies within and them for per stack)|buzzword3}} seconds. |leveling3 = % of the target's missing health)}}|Maximum Magic Damage| % of the target's missing health)}}}} |target range = 650 |effect radius = / |cooldown = |targeting = Target |affects = Enemies, Self |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} |-|Strategy= |-|Background= |-|Quotes= |-|Development= * Art by Pencracker on DeviantArt as a promotional piece for Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2. Property of Konami Entertainment. |-|Trivia= Category:Custom champions